This application relates to on-line communications. In particular, it relates to a device, system and method for preventing data loss during on-line communications.
Secure on-line communications rely upon two communicating device to agree upon a security protocol, exchange and validate security certificates to authenticate at least one of the devices, and exchange encryption keys to establish a secure connection between the devices. The level of security for a particular secure connection can vary, depending for instance upon the level of security protocol agreed upon, the type of certificate authentication used by the device along with other factors.
Currently, when a user is accessing an on-line resource over a secure connection the state of the connection is identified by a small visual indication, typically a padlock, presented in the lower right portion of a browser window and the suffix “s” to the usual “http” address prefix to identify a secure website connection as “https”.
The indications help show that a secure connection has been established, but do not indicate a level of security of the connection. Furthermore, the indications are presented in an unobtrusive manner that may be missed by a user. Finally, the indications are presented when a user directs their browser to an on-line resource that requires a secure connection. The user's browser reacts to the requirements of the on-line resource, but does not itself act in a positive manner to protect a user's information.
It would be advantageous for a device, system or method to alleviate some of the current problems relating to on-line communications.